The present invention relates to an radio frequency (RF) generator with a full bridge configuration.
A power amplifier or generator is a circuit for converting DC-input power into a significant amount of RF/microwave output power. There is a great variety of different power amplifiers (PAs). A transmitter contains one or more PAs, as well as ancillary circuits such as signal generators, frequency converters, modulators, signal processors, linearizers, and power supplies. As used herein, the terms “power generator,” “RF generator,” and “power amplifier” are used interchangeably.
Frequencies from very low frequency (VLF) through millimeter wave (MMW) are used for communication, navigation, and broadcasting. Output powers vary from 10 mW in short-range unlicensed wireless systems to 1 MW in long-range broadcast transmitters. PAs and transmitters are also used in systems such as radar, RF heating, plasma generation, laser drivers, magnetic-resonance imaging, and miniature DC/DC converters.
RF power amplifiers are commonly designated into various different classes, i.e., classes A-F. Classes of operation differ in the method of operation, efficiency, and power-output capability. The power-output capability (or transistor utilization factor) is defined as output power per transistor normalized for peak drain voltage and current of 1 V and 1 A, respectively.
FIG. 1 illustrates a basic single-ended power amplifier 100. The power amplifier includes an active device 102, DC feed 104, and output filter/matching network 106. FIGS. 2A-2F illustrate drain voltage and current waveforms of selected ideal power amplifiers. FIG. 2A illustrates a wave form for a class A device. FIG. 2B illustrates a wave form for a class B device, and so on.
Generally, RF power amplifiers utilize a wide variety of active devices, including bipolar-junction transistors (BJTs), MOSFETs, JFETs (SITs), GaAs MESFETs, HEMTs, pHEMTs, and vacuum tubes. The power-output capabilities range from tens of kilowatts for vacuum tubes to hundreds of watts for Si MOSFETs at HF and VHF to hundreds of milliwatts for InP HEMTs at MMW frequencies. Depending upon frequency and power, devices are available in packaged, chip, and MMIC form. RF-power transistors generally are n-p-n or n-channel types because the greater mobility of electrons (versus holes) results in better operation at higher frequencies.
While the voltages and currents differ considerably, the basic principles for power amplification are common to all devices. In class-A amplification, the transistor is in the active region at all times and acts as a current source controlled by the gate drive and bias. The drain-voltage and drain-current waveforms are sinusoids, as shown in FIG. 2A. This results in linear amplification. The DC-power input is constant, and the instantaneous efficiency is proportional to the power output and reaches 50% at PEP. For amplification of amplitude-modulated signals, the quiescent current can be varied in proportion to the instantaneous signal envelope. The utilization factor is ⅛. Class A offers high linearity, high gain, and operation close to the maximum operating frequency of the transistor.
FIG. 2B illustrates drain voltage and current waveforms of a class B device. The gate bias in this device is set at the threshold of conduction. The transistor is active half of the time, and the drain current is a half-sinusoid. Since the amplitude of the drain current is proportional to drive amplitude, class B provides linear amplification. For low-level signals, class B is significantly more efficient than class A, and its average efficiency can be several times that of class A at high peak-to-average ratios (e.g., 28% versus 5% for ξ=10 dB). The utilization factor is the same as in class A, i.e., ⅛. Class B is widely used in broad-band transformer-coupled PAs operating at HF and VHF.
FIG. 2C illustrates drain voltage and current waveforms of a class C device. The gate of a conventional class-C device is biased below threshold, so that the transistor is active for less than half of the RF cycle. Linearity is lost, but efficiency can be increased arbitrarily toward 100% by decreasing the conduction angle toward zero. This causes the output power (utilization factor) to decrease toward zero and the drive power to increase toward infinity. A typical compromise is a conduction angle of 150° and an ideal efficiency of 85%. When it is driven into saturation, efficiency is stabilized, and the output voltage is locked to supply voltage.
FIG. 2D illustrates drain voltage and current waveforms of a class D device. Class-D devices use two or more transistors as switches to generate square drain-voltage (or current) waveforms. A series-tuned output filter passes only the fundamental-frequency component to the load, resulting in a power outputs of (8/π2)V2DD/R for the transformer-coupled configuration. Current is drawn generally only through the transistor that is on, resulting in a 100% efficiency for an ideal power amplifier. The utilization factor (½π=0.159) is the highest of the different classes of power amplifiers. If the switching is sufficiently fast, efficiency is not degraded by reactance in the load.
Generally, class-D devices suffer from losses due to saturation, switching speed, and drain capacitance. Finite switching speed causes the transistors to be in their active regions while conducting current. Drain capacitances are charged and discharged generally once per RF cycle, resulting in power loss that is proportional and increases directly with frequency. Class-D devices with power outputs of 100 W to 1 kW are readily implemented at HF.
FIG. 2E illustrates drain voltage and current waveforms of a class E device. Class E employs a single transistor operated as a switch. The drain-voltage waveform is the result of the sum of the DC and RF currents charging the drain-shunt capacitance. In optimum class E, the drain voltage drops to zero and has zero slope just as the transistor turns on. The result is an ideal efficiency of 100%, elimination of the losses associated with charging the drain capacitance in class D, reduction of switching losses, and good tolerance of component variation. Optimum class-E operation requires a drain shunt susceptance of 0.1836/R and a drain series reactance 1.1 5 R. It delivers a power output of 0.577V2DD/R for an ideal power amplifier with a utilization factor of 0.098. Variations in load impedance and shunt susceptance cause the power amplifier to deviate from optimum operation, but the degradations in performance are generally no worse than those for classes A and B.
FIG. 2F illustrates drain voltage and current waveforms of a class F device. Class F boosts both efficiency and output by using harmonic resonators in the output network to shape the drain waveforms. The voltage waveform includes one or more odd harmonics and approximates a square wave, while the current includes even harmonics and approximates a half sine wave. Alternately (“inverse class F”), the voltage can approximate a half sine wave and the current a square wave. As the number of harmonics increases, the efficiency of an ideal power amplifier increases from the 50% (class A) toward unity (e.g., 0.707, 0.8165, 0.8656, 0.9045 for two, three, four, and five harmonics, respectively) and the utilization factor increases from ⅛ toward ½π. The required harmonics arise naturally from nonlinearities and saturation in the transistor. While class F requires a more complex output filter than other power amplifiers, the impedances at the “virtual drain” generally need to be correct at only a few specific frequencies.
Recently, high voltage MOSFETs, e.g., with 500V or 1000V MOSFETs, have been used in class “C” or “E” operation. However, the class C and E devices are narrow band approaches because the square wave drive pulses require a filter to remove unwanted spectral content. Efficiency is high but power control is difficult. Power control is usually a variable DC power supply which results in slow control of the output power and difficulty in controlling power at low levels. It is possible to drive these classes with a sine wave; however, the turn-on threshold varies with the MOSFET die temperature which will change the conduction angle (pulse width) of the MOSFET, which can be problematic.